User blog:MC Fawful/Nico and Maki vs Francisca and Flamberge. Nintendo VS Anything Season 1
Welcome to another episode (finally) of Nintendo VS Anything! I've had this idea in mind for a while, but it never seemed right for a while. Fortunately, I just started watching School Idol Project Season 2, and that gave me info to work with. Fun Fact: I had to rewrite the entire battle, after finding more references! So, here we go! "Two of the most iconic members of u's, Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino, battle the Mage Sisters, Francisca and Flamberge, to see which Japanese ship of the 2010s is better! (Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaT3JxKzW8U) (Note: Nico and Francisca's lines are regular, and Maki and Flamberge's lines are underlined. NINTENDO VS ANYTHING! Nico and Maki! VS! Francisca and Flamberge! BEGIN! Nico and Maki: So, the gaming ship from 18’s trying to step to these idols? Guess we should rap against these freaks! This rap battle will be your final! While you’re bowing down to Squidward, we’ve got the bigger fanbase! You’re so cowardly, you’re too afraid to show your whole face! You just say some dark stuff to fill that backstory Void! You and your sis are looking like the next freaking Android! I’ll Melt your Souls and your heart when I hit you with my flow! ‘Cause we’ll slap you past Jambastion and leave you frozen on Blizzno! Fran and Flam: Well, that was unsurprising! Quick tip for the first year, Get some sicker lines to live up to your future doctor career! And as for the third year wannabe, go back to to your old club, And do so dang Idol Research to see why you’ll lose this one! One poke to Yazawa, and she’ll just break down, what a dope! Once we hit you with our weapons, you’ll be headed down a different slope! Shocking like Partizanne, ripping apart a zany ship, and yet you were famous, From a video that came out when you and your friends were nameless! Nico and Maki: Hm, that’s funny! Shame your other lines weren’t better, Since we’ve been put against female Bakugou with less spice than a bell pepper! And James Cameron’s little sister! You two think you’ve got a good reason, To diss us? We’ve gathered more fans in 2 seasons! We’ll leave you fainted like Honoka! ‘Cept you won’t see another sunrise! Got flows so hot, you can call them Sunshine! In fact, you two even being shipped is what I find the most frightening! We’ve won this battle rap! Bow down to your true Hynesses! Fran and Flam: What? I can’t understand you through those “Japanese” words! And Nico over here almost ruined Christmas for her lovebird! You ran for only 2 seasons for one year? What a joke! We’ve been freezing you harder than Crunchyroll and your snow! When Love Live’s brought up, Sunshine gets all the fame! And you inspired a real life group, now you’ve got them to thank! We’ll end your School Idol Festival! That and your movie stank! So step off, fool idols! ‘Cause your ship just sank! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! NINTENDO! *the logo gets hit by a pillow* OW! VS ANYTHING! Category:Blog posts